randompowerpointfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Headed Pirate
The Big Headed Pirate '''is one of the antagonists of the Random Powerpoint series. He is the original antagonist, and the main villian of the first Random Powerpoint A man with an extraordinarily large head, he was bestowed with mutagenic cells by the Disablities for Heads laboritories. He can change his giant head into that of a pirate, gaining a cutlass and a mutagenic hook hand along with it. Unbeknown to most, he had a brother, who was born with a similar deformed head. The two of them grew up mocked, angry and bitter. He suffers from a heart condition, and overexerting himself may cause him to suffer a heart attack. Appearence In his normal, non-mutagenic form, the Pirate is an ordinary man, albit one with a grossly oversized, ovoid head. Upon activaitng his Part Mutagenic Cells, the Man's head transforms into a generic "pirate", with a moustache, hat and eyepatch. He also gains a cutlass sword, weilded in his left hand, and his right hand becomes a hook, which is also mutatable. Personality Although not much of him is seen outside of his "Pirate" state, the Big Headed Man appears to be fed up with his lot in life, angry and vengeful against the world for mocking his giant head. In his Pirate form, all of this hatred comes to the forfront, as he begins to talk and act like a viscious pirate, lacing his sentences with "Arrr's" and "Me Matey's". He is easily prevoked, and will attack anything that offends or annoys him. His driving ambition is to make the world pay for his humiliation, and his choice of target is invariably an airliner. He seaks to blow one up, and may or may not care if he dies along with it. Inspite of his aggression, the Pirate is willing to work with others if it suits his purposes, however he will always attempt to bring the objective of destorying a plane to the forefront of conversation. He is somewhat careless, as he repeatedly forgets his heart condition, leading to both his deaths in the series, and posses poor aim, as he managed to miss every single target when firing a gigantic gun. History At some point, the Big Headed Man, and his brother, the Square Headed Man were treated for their "disability" at the Disabilities for Heads lab, where Big Head was bestowed with Part Mutagenic Cells, allowing him to turn into a pirate. Random Powerpoint: When we first encounter him, in Random Powerpoint, he is being mocked for his large head, and in response to his tormentors, attacks them with a massive gun. However he misses, and in response to more torment, turns into a pirate, scaring off everyone. He rampages around the place, eventually encountering a tank. Although the tank fires upon him, he destroys it with his chainsaw hand. He boards a plane, and intimidates the passangers. However the captain steals his sword. Unable to change his hook into a bomb (It malfunctioned and gave him several useless items, including a tiny version of his pirate head), the Pirate changes his hook into a flail, and battles the captain - flail to his own sword. Although he takes the upper hand when he changes his flail to his chainsaw, he overexerts himself and suffers a fatal heart attack, although he does manage to kill the captain. The FOURTH AND FINAL RANDOM POWERPOINT: He is resurected through random means in The FOURTH AND FINAL RANDOM POWERPOINT, making his appearence alongside the Small Headed Clown by obliterating the wall of Edwards' school and interupting her battle with A. Teaming up with the Clown and Edwards, the Pirate seaks to accomplish his usual goal of blowing up an airline, but Edwards insited they take care of A and H first. When A and H, along with J, K, R. and an army of M's attack, the Pirate was the first to leap into action, following Edward's order to get ready, changing his hook into his beloved chainsaw. He massacared an army of M's with no trouble, running striaght through them with his chainsaw and causing them all to explode. He was held back from advancing further by A's laser blasts, but watched the Clown take out R, and Edwards obliterate another M army. After the regrouping, The Pirate kept his hand as a chainsaw to be ready for any future attacks. He was wise to do so, as A and H, with their army now armed with energy sabers, returned soon. The pirate faced off against J, who was in the form of Eddie Murphy. Battling him chainsaw to laser-sword, the Pirate held the advantage over the poorly trained student, but J's wit and quick thinking led to him giving the pirate just enough of a challange to trigger his heart condition, and once again, the Pirate died of a heart attack. The Random Powerpoint Movie: His dead head and hook were collected to be melted down into a body mix for Edwards, after which she used his powers, including his chainsaw and flail. Abilities and Powers Outside of his Mutagenic Cell induced powers, the Pirate possesses some skills that make him eligible for the transfomation. He demonstrates the following: '''Swordsmanship/Weapon use: '''The Big Headed Pirate demonstates good skill with bladed weapons, even with weapons that are not swords. He can skillfully weild a cutlass-sword, a flail and a chainsaw as weapons. He also demonstrates the ability to handle, if not properly aim, a gigantic gun. '''Mutagenic Cell Transfomation: Type: Part Mutagenic Cells Activation Code: "New Pirate!" The Pirate uses mutagenic cells to transform his oversized head into a Pirate's head, and his right hand into a hook. In this state, by using his activation code, he is able to change his hook-hand into almost anything. His prefered transformation is that of a chainsaw, and he can throw this with enough force to cleave open a tank (although such an act leaves him without a hand until he reattaches it). The hook is only as useful as a hook-hand can be under normal circumstances, so the Pirate usually transforms it as soon as possible. His hook can also transform into other weapons, such as a flail, and an anchor. On one occastion, it malfunctioned and changed into a screwdriver, garden fence, sandbucket, shovel, flag and a tiny version of his own pirate head that was capable of speech. His cells give him a second weapon, an ordinary cutlass sword. Transformations used by the Pirate include: * A chainsaw - The first transformation he ever mastered, and his go-to weapon. A fully fueled and sharp chainsaw, the tool was used by the pirate to quickly take down any opponent. * Screwdriver - Got this tool after his cells malfunctioned while he was trying for a bomb. * Garden Fence - Got this after his cells malfunctioned while he was trying for a bomb. * Sandbucket - Got this toy after his cells malfunctioned while he was trying for a bomb. * Shovel - Got this tool after his cells malfunctioned while he was trying for a bomb. * Flag - Generic flag. Got after his cells malfunctioned while he was trying for a bomb. * Tiny Pirate Head - A miniature, tennis ball sized version of the Pirate's own pirate head. It was capable of speech and said "Hi". * A flail - A spiked, medieval flail. The pirate accidentally got this weapon after trying to force his cells to become a bomb. He used this to fight the captain who had stolen his cutlass. Trivia * The Pirate is considered the mascot for the entire Random Powerpoint Franchise, despite only appearing in two presentations. *The Pirate's head is, according to Jimbo the Cheese, the Pirate's head is the size of an exercise ball. * His resurrection was never explained.